The subject matter disclosed here generally relates to racks, and more particularly, to a rack latch assembly for securing a product and a bezel to a support member.
A xe2x80x9crackxe2x80x9d is a frame or cabinet for holding other equipment, such as servers and/or other electronic components. Various xe2x80x9crackmountxe2x80x9d kits are available from Hewlett-Packard in order to provide support members (including, but not limited to, rails and slides) for mounting various components inside its NetServer racks. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,021,909 to Tang et al. (and assigned at issuance to Hewlett-Packard Company) discloses a rail system for use in an equipment enclosure and is incorporated by reference here. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 6,230,903 to Abbot (also assigned at issuance to Hewlett-Packard Company) discloses a rack support rail system and is also incorporated by reference here.
Various racks and/or rackmounts are provided with coverings for shielding the internal components from view. For example, the HP9000/Series 800 E-Class Server Rack Mount Kit, available from Hewlett-Packard Corporation, is provided with a plastic bezel that snaps to a frame assembly which is then screwed to the support rails. Typically, such plastic bezels are arranged so as to cover, or otherwise hide, the rack latch that secures the components inside the rack. However, this means that the bezel must be removed in order to access the latch. Other devices have been provided with exposed levers that operate the rack latch. However, since the bezels are typically installed independently of the levers, it can be difficult to properly align the bezel with all of the mating parts. In addition, these types of solutions generally do not sufficiently hide the less aesthetically-pleasing parts of the rack.
These and other drawbacks of conventional technology are addressed here by providing a rack latch assembly for securing a component and bezel to a support member. For example, the assembly may include a latch bracket for securing to a chassis of the product; a latch, extending from the latch bracket, for latching to the support member; and a lever, rotatably secured in the bezel, for releasing the latch from the support member during rotation.
In another embodiment, the description relates to a rack latch assembly including means for securing to a chassis of the component; means, extending from the securing means, for latching to the support member; and means, rotatably secured in the bezel, for releasing the latch means from the support member during rotation.
Also described is a lever assembly for a rack-mounted bezel, including a body having a top hinge post and a bottom hinge post; a wire spring having torsion loops at each end for wrapping around the top and bottom hinge posts, respectively; and a channel, formed in the body, for receiving the wire spring.